Mistaken
by BrittanaHeYa171
Summary: Santana has been framed for a crime she didn't commit. She becomes a fugitive. Brittany, a dedicated police officer and Santana's high finds Santana and is forced to decide: Should she turn Santana in? or aid her until they find the real criminal? 1st fic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is my first Brittana fanfic so I apologize if it is horrible :P I'm not the best writer Haha. Anyway, please review with your thoughts and comments and I will read them. Also, It starts out in Santana's POV and it will flip to Brittany's in the next couple chapters. And now I present Mistaken. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>My watch read 1:30 a.m. as I'm walking down the deserted streets of Lima, Ohio. The streetlamps cast a faint light on the hundreds of <strong>WANTED <strong>posters pinned to the sides of buildings and telephone poles and even mailboxes. I walk over to a mailbox in front of my old favorite restaurant, Breadstix, and examine the face on the poster. My face. Under the picture read

**WANTED: Santana Lopez**

**Description: Short Latina in her early twenties. Long, dark brown hair. Brown eyes. Tattoo of the word 'Love' written in Hebrew on right wrist. **

**Wanted for several homecides. **

I tear the poster down angrily. _I didn't do this, _I thought, _I didn't kill, I didn't steal._ _HE did. That bastard who framed me. Puckerman. I swear when I find him...I don't know what I'll do. _I slip into the memory from 4 months ago. The day I met him.

**4 months ago...**

I relaxed all my muscles and stared up at the cloudless sky. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon in Amber Park. Sounds of birds chirping and children laughing and screaming in delight as they played around. I checked the time on my phone. It read 2:12 p.m. I had to meet Quinn in 18 minutes at Breadstix.

I stood up and started to make my way back to my car when a tanned, muscular man in a grey business suit placed his hand on my shoulder. In his other hand, he held a briefcase. When I turned around, he smiled. "Hey there, beautiful," he said and ran his hand down my arm, his gaze not fixed on my face, but on my chest.

"Can I help you?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"My name is Noah Puckerman. I couldn't help but notice you. You are drop dead gorgeous. I know that we just met, but I just have to take you out on a date."

I shook my head and stepped away from him. He didn't seem like a good idea and I knew nothing about him. "Sorry, but I don't play for your team." There was an odd glint in his eye and then he smiled again. This time, it was a lot more forced.

"Alright. Fine. Can I at least talk to you for a little bit?"

"I guess for a couple minutes, but I'm meeting a friend at 2:30."

"Okay."

He led me to a bench nearby and sat down. I sat next to him and scooted away when her scooted closer. "So what is your name?" he asked.

"Santana," I said, "Santana Lopez."

"So you're a Latina."

"Yes," I said, scratching my nose with my right hand.

His gaze moved to the tattoo on the inside of my wrist. He pointed to it.

"What is that?"

"This? It's my tattoo. It says 'Love' in Hebrew."

"That is very nice."

"Thanks"

We talked for another couple of minutes. As we talked, I noticed that he kept typing something on his Blackberry, but I thought nothing at it. Checking my own phone, I noticed that it was 2:26. "Crap," I said, "Sorry, but I really have to go."

He smiled that forced smile again and I could see a new glint in his eye. It looked almost evil. Like how a serial killer would look before he shot his next victim. I waved and walked back to my car. Sunlight glinted off the shiny black hood and into my eyes. I shut them tightly and mentally kicked myself for forgetting sunglasses. I got into the car, put the key into the ignition, and turned the car on.

_YELLOW DIAMONDS IN THE LIGHT_

_NOW WE'RE STANDING SIDE BY SIDE_

_AS YOUR SHADOW CROSSES MINE_

_WHAT IT TAKES TO COME ALIVE_

The radio blared on as the car started. "Ah!" I shrieked and turned it down.

_Because the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
>But I gotta let it go<em>

We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<p>

As I drove toward Breadstix, I smiled at the memory of singing this song in my high school glee club. It was such a long time ago. About 8 years ago. I remembered singing with the New Directions. My smile grew bigger as I thought of each member and I began to sing along _  
>"Shine a light through an open door<br>Love and life I will divide  
>Turn away cause I need you more"<em>

Quinn, Mercedes, Sam, Mike, Tina._  
>"Feel the heartbeat in my mind<br>Because the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
>But I gotta let it go"<em>

Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Artie, Blaine, Brittany. Warmth shot throughout my body at the thought of the blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty._ Brittany. _I missed her so much. After high school, she and her parents moved to Cleveland. We lost contact and we haven't seen each other since graduation. A tear rolled down my cheek as I pulled into the parking lot.

Quinn was already sitting in our usual booth next to the bar when I walked inside. She waved me over and I sat down across from her. "Hello," she said, "I haven't seen you in a while." She smiled.

"Aww, you missed me didn't you?" I said with a smirk.

"I hate to admit it, Lopez, but I really did." The waiter came over and we ordered our drinks. A lemonade for me and an ice tea for her. "So," she said, "What have you been up to?"

"Well, I'm thinking about going back to school."

"Back?"

"Yeah I was going to NYU to get my degree in teaching."

"Why'd you come back to Lima?"

"My dad had a heart attack and passed away a few months ago. I'm taking care of my mother now. She is sick."

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah.."

The waiter came back with our drinks and we ordered our food. As usual, I ordered a giant plate of breadsticks. Quinn laughed as the waiter walked away. "You are still obsessed with breadsticks?"

"Hey, they are amazing. I'm in love with them as much as you're in love with bacon." She smiled and sipped her tea.

"Speaking of love," she said, "How have you and Brittany been?"

My heart beat faster at the mention of her name and my smile faded.

"I haven't seen her since graduation." Quinn looked at me apologetically as the waiter sat our food in front of us. We ate in an awkward silence. I chewed on my breadstick and thought about Brittany. Ever since I thought of her in the car, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her smile, her long legs, her beautiful golden hair, and those piercing blue eyes. A man shouting at the bar pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, Mario! Turn up the TV!" The bartender looked over at the man and turned up the TV. A female news reporter was on the screen in Amber Park. a caption underneath said: **Mass murder in Amber Park. **

My stomach twisted up. "I was just there," I muttered. Quinn looked at me wide-eyed and then turned back to the screen.

_"-twelve children were found dead. Each suffered from multiple gunshot wounds to the stomach. The shooting happened about 25 minutes ago and police were contacted. they arrived at the scene five minutes late, but the suspect had already fled the scene." _The reporter paused as a tanned, muscular man with a Mohawk stepped next to her. Puckerman. He had an evil glint in his eye. The same one I saw at the park a few hours earlier. _"Here with me, is Noah Puckerman. He claims that he saw the murderer and is here to give a description of the attacker. Go ahead Mr. Puckerman." _The camera zoomed in on Puck and he began to speak.

_"I happened to see the attacker leave the scene before the police arrived. It was a short female Latina in her mid-twenties." _My eyes widened, wait a minute..._"Dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a tattoo on the inside of her right wrist. I recognized her to be a woman known as Santana Lopez." _Quinn turned and looked at me. Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. A picture of me walking to my car flashed upon the screen "You have been here for over an hour!" Quinn almost yelled. "There is no way you could've been at the park at that time!"

I nodded. I was being framed by someone. My stomach twisted even tighter and one thought came to mind. I have to get out of here. Quinn pulled out $40 for lunch, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me out of the restaurant and into an alley between the restaurant and another building. "Can you please tell me what the hell is going on?" She hissed. I shook my head.

"Listen, Fabray, I. Didn't. Kill. Anyone. I was there with you for over an hour! The shooting happened half an hour ago!"

Quinn shook her own head. "This makes no sense. The police are going to be searching for you and they are gonna be all over everyone's ass trying to find you. Tell me exactly what you did from the time that you got to the park and the time you left."

"I got to the park about 1:30," I said, "I walked around for about half an hour and then I decided to lay down and look at the clouds for a while. When I realized that I had to head over here, I got up and started to make my way back to the car. Then that Puck guy stopped me and introduced himself. He even asked me out, but I told him I was gay. Then he looked...different than before."

"What do you mean?"

"Like when he introduced himself, he was all warm and smiled naturally, but when I told him I was gay, he got all stiff and his smiles were forced and he had this sort of evil glint in his eye. It was really weird. And he kept typing stuff on his Blackberry. Anyway, we talked for a while and then I left and came here." When I finished, I looked a Quinn. She stood there with a blank expression.

"Santana, he framed you," she said in a shaky voice, "He did it."

"What?"

"_He _killed those children and he framed you."

I stood there for a second, trying to process what she was saying. My expression turned from confused, to shocked, to angry. "H-he WHAT? That little asshole! Why the hell would anyone want to kill a bunch of kids and then blame it on some random person he barely knows?"

"I don't know, but first thing's first, you have to leave town."

And that is just what I did. After a quick goodbye, I drove home and got my things together. My mom wasn't home so I didn't get to say goodbye. As I was putting the things that I needed into my car, I began to cry. I rarely ever cried, but tears were uncontrollably streaming down my face. In one day, I turned from a normal Lima citizen to a fugitive.

**End of Flashback**

I'm not sure why I came back though. I moved to a small town named Yorktown, Indiana. It was like Lima, boring and there was only one good restaurant. Thankfully, nobody there heard about the shooting so I was still able to keep my own name. I kept contact with Quinn and she kept me updated on the search for me and if I needed to switch towns again. Luckily, the trail was still cold and there was no evidence.

A few days ago, I found myself driving back here. It was like someone or something needed me here so I came back. I knew it was stupid choice to come back, but I felt that I had to. That something good was waiting for me here.

The sound of a car motor pulls me out of my thoughts. I slip into the alley near me. It is the same alley that Quinn and I decided that I should leave town. It was the last time I saw Quinn. Red and blue lights flash onto the pavement as a police car slowly makes it's was toward me. "Dammit," I mutter, flattening my back against the wall of the restaurant. I hope the shadows are hiding me well. Unfortunately, the car slows to a stop right in front of the alley. I see a faint blue light and a shadow is moving around inside. I see very long hair so I assume it is a girl.

The car door opens and closes as the girl gets out. She turns on a flashlight and starts waving it around. Similar to what Brittany used to do when the power was out and she had a flashlight. I used to play flashlight tag with her and she would just wave it around for no reason. I chuckle, but then stop when I notice that the girl froze. The hot, bright light beams into the alley. _Dammit I'm trapped_.

"Who's there?" the girl asks and I freeze. I know that voice. That too familiar voice. The light shines straight into my eyes this time and I close them.

"S-San?" she says in that innocent, angelic voice. I gulp.

"Hey, Britt."

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

Song: We Found Love- Rihanna


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! The first part of this chapter will be in Brittany's point of view. The second half will be Santana's point of view. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

I cruise down the main street of Lima cursing out Sheriff Townsend for making me take the night patrol.

"Keep a good lookout for that Santana character," he said. My heart sank into the pit of my stomach. When I first heard of the shooting in Amber Park, I was devastated, but when I heard the suspect's name, I froze. There way no way Santana would _ever_ do something like that. Yeah she was vicious in high school to everyone except for me, she would never do anything like _that_. Especially to little kids. I didn't sleep that night and I didn't go into work the next day either. I was in complete shock. My partner and longtime friend Tina eventually convinced me to get out of bed and back on patrol. I didn't want to be a part of the team searching for Santana, but at the same time, I wanted to find her. I wanted her to tell me that it wasn't true. I _needed _her to.

As I approach Breadstix, I decide to walk around the deserted Lima streets for a little bit. I love walking outside. Something about it calms me and makes me feel great. In my own opinion, walking is almost as amazing as dancing. Running is great too, but not as peaceful.

I pull myself out of my random thoughts and grab my flashlight. I turn off my car and step out into the warm summer evening. Or morning. It _was_ 1 a.m. I turn on my flashlight and wave it around, watching the large beam bounce off the sides of buildings and the pavement. I freeze when I hear a faint chuckle coming from the alley across from me. I automatically think of the only reasonable explanation that could've caused that noise. Ghosts.

"Who's there?" I ask and start shining the flashlight around the alley looking for whatever made that noise. The light falls upon two wide, brown, beautiful orbs that I have been dreaming about for the past eight years. I finally found her. The brow orbs disappear as the owner lets her lids fall over them. I immediately move the light away from her eyes so she can open them again. "S-San?" As soon as the nickname I gave her slips from my mouth, I hear her gulp.

"Hey, Britt."

I run up to her and pull her into a crushing embrace. "Oh, San! I never thought I'd see you again!" I shriek with excitement, "I missed you so much and I never stopped thinking about you! I know you didn't shoot those kids! I don't believe that you would ever do anything like that!" She grunts and I let go. "Y-you didn't do it right?" I ask in a shaky voice. Her eyes widen again.

"No! No, no, no, no," she says, "I would never do anything like that Britt-Britt. I was framed. I didn't do it." She took my left hand in both of hers and looked me straight in the eyes. "I promise." And I believed her.

We stand there in silence just looking into each other's eyes. She is just as beautiful as I remembered. her hair is a little longer and she isn't in her Cheerios uniform, but she still looks like the 17 year old girl that I fell in love with. "Where did you go?" I ask, "After high school."

"I got into NYU and lived in New York for about three years, but then my dad died so I had to leave and come back here to take care of my mom. I've been here for about four more years until that news story came out. Then I moved into Indiana."

"Why did you come back here?"

She pauses for a moment and just stares at me. I hate how she is so hard to read.

"I don't know."

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry about your dad." I pull her into another hug. More gentle this time. She accepts it and buries her head into my neck. Which is a bit difficult for her because I'm taller. I hear her muffled cries and feel her tears against my neck. I rub small circles on her back and hold her close.

"Everything is j-just so w-wrong!" she sobs and holds me closer to her, "One minute, we are together enjoying high school, and then you're gone, my dad dies, and I'm getting framed for something I d-didn't do! I'm forced to leave town and even though I have a good idea of who really did shoot those kids, I can't tell anyone without getting turned in on the spot!"

I continue rubbing circles on her back and wait until her sobs are muffled sniffles before I speak. "San, I trust you. I know that you didn't do it. We'll figure out how to bust whoever the real criminal is. Until then, I'll take care of you." She lifts her head and looks at me. For a second, I get lost in those dark brown eyes.

"But isn't aiding and abetting a fugitive illegal? You'll go to jail and loose your job."

"I don't care, Sanny," she smiles at the nickname, "You are innocent. And I don't want you to keep running. You need me and, well, I need you too. I have for the past eight years. So come on." She smiles as I lead her to the car. I link our pinkies together just like I did in high school. She gets into the back seat, but not before giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"I missed you so much, Britt."

In that millisecond when her lips touch mine, I feel not fireworks, but explosions. Thousands and thousands of explosions. And one thought comes to my mind. _I love Santana Lopez and everything is going to be okay._

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

_Those blue eyes. That golden hair. She is an angel_. I sit in the back seat of her police car as she continues her patrol around the empty streets of town. Every now and then, I glance at her reflection in the rearview mirror and find her staring at me. I blush and look away every time, but I find myself looking back at her and still find her staring at me.

We talk during the rest of her shift about college and friends and her job. I told her about what really happened at the park four months ago and she agreed that Puckerman was probably the real criminal. She does most of the talking and I just listen. I listen to each word that rolls off her tongue and savor it like it would be the last word I'll ever hear her say. I'm still convinced that I'm dreaming. That I will wake up any minute back in Yorktown. But this is real and I am so happy that she is here.

When we get back to her house around four in the morning, I feel like I am about to pass out. She convinces me to go ahead and lay down, but I'm scared that if I fall asleep, she won't be there when I wake up. She smiles and hugs me. "I'll still be here," she whispers into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. She then kisses my cheek and pulls me upstairs. Her room is filled with photos. Most of them are of us, some are of me, Quinn, and Mercedes, two of them are of the entire glee club, and then there are a few of flowers and mountains. They look professionally done.

"B, did you take these?" She blushes and nods. I stand there admiring the photos and softly giggle at the memories of glee club and our friends. Brittany hands me a pair of red sweat pants and a black tank top. I look at the sweat pants. "These are our old Cheerios sweats aren't the?" I ask and Brittany just smiles. When she goes into the bathroom to change, I slip into the sweats and tank top while humming to myself. When I finished, I start to walk toward the guest bedroom.

"Sanny, what are you doing?" I hear an innocent voice call.

"Um, I was just going to head to bed."

"Nope."

"Nope?" She walks over to me and picks me up. "Britt! What are you-" She carries me over to her bed and sets me down.

"You are sleeping in here with me." she says with a smile and pulls the covers over me.

"Okayyy," I yawn and shift to get comfortable. She slides under the covers next to me and puts her head on my stomach. I stroke her arm. It used to always help her sleep when I used to come over. And it worked. Her breathing let me know that she was asleep and soon after, I fell asleep too. For the first time in eight years, I slept with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV <strong>

_The light of the full moon lit guided us down the cobblestone path that wrapped around Amber Park. Brittany linked her pinky with mine and we both smiled. Her blue orbs sparkled in the moonlight, leaving me at a loss for words. We walked toward the lake still smiling. Suddenly, she stopped._

_"San..." I turned and looked at her. She still had a smile on her face, a loving smile. _

_"Yeah Britt?" She didn't say anything. Instead, she let go of my pinky, cupped my face in her hands, and pressed her lips to mine. My heart soared and I felt like I would float away if she let go. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back. We pulled back when we needed air and gazed into each other's eyes. There was nobody I'd rather-_

_"SOMETIMES LIFE SEEMS SO UNFORTUNEATE THATS WHY I DON'T GIVE A S***. THE POOR STAY POOR THE RICH GET RICHER IT'S JUST SO DIS-"_

Brittany's alarm pulls me out of the dream and I groan. I open my eyes and they are met by sparkling blue ones. She stares at me for a little bit and then casts a blinding smile. it was impossible not to smile back. "Hi," she says.

"Hey, B." I say and snuggle in closer. She chuckles softly and rubs my back after I settle into her. We lay there for a bit, taking in each other's presence when she speaks up.

"I'm really glad you're here. It's been really lonely." I smile and press my lips to her neck earning a shiver in response. She wraps her arms around my waist and I try to snuggle closer so I can listen to her heartbeat. "Sorry about the alarm," she whispers, "I forgot to set it to 11:00 instead of 10:00."

"Mmm, it's ok." This is perfect. I'm back in the arms of the girl that I love. Yes, the police is searching for me and Puck is probably out there making sure that nobody is suspicious of him, but I don't care right now. I'm with Brittany. For the past few minutes, a random question kept surfacing in my mind. _Brittany and I never officially broke up. Does that mean we are still together?_ My heart sunk a little at the thought of Brittany being with someone else in the eight years that we were apart. _I'll ask her later_. Right now, I just want to stay like this. Forever.

About an hour later, we decide to get some breakfast. Britt is standing at the stove making some pancakes and I'm leaning against her counter. We are talking about high school and laughing about glee club. "So, what was your favorite year of high school?"

"Senior year, no question."

"Why?" This is my chance to bring our relationship into the conversation.

"It's the year when I was finally able to come out and accept myself. And it was the year when we became a couple. What about you" She smile.

"Junior year," she says and sits a plate of animal shaped pancakes between us.

"Because?"

"It was the year when we got a break off of Cheerios. It was also the year when you told me you loved me." She picks up a duck shaped pancake and chews on it while looking at me.

"That was my second favorite." I say and pick up a unicorn shaped one. After a few minutes of silence, I decide to ask.

"Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"Have...In the eight years that we've been apart, have you...dated anyone?" She stands there for a minute with a blank expression. "Why?"

"It's just...after graduation, we still talked, but then we lost contact so we never actually broke up. I mean I never wanted to break up, but I was just curious because I wasn't sure if you got lonely or fell in love with someone el-" She silences me by walking around the counter and pressing her finger to my lips.

"San, shut up." I stop talking. "I haven't dated anyone in hopes that you would come back. Yes, I got lonely, but I never stopped believing that you would get here. I love you, Sanny. I always have and I always will." She wraps her arms around my waist and takes my lips in hers. I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her closer. We pull back with swollen lips and out of breath.

"You are so beautiful, B." I say and pull her into a hug.

"You're the beautiful one," she says and runs her fingers through my hair. She steps out of my embrace, but takes my hands in hers. "I have to get ready for work."

"Aww." I say with a put.

"But don't worry," she says with a smile, "During my patrol today, I'm going to look for some evidence to prove you're innocent."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I was just going to walk around the scene and hope I find something."

"I don't think that's what people do when they look for evidence at a crime scene." I giggle.

"It's worth a shot." She laughs as I smile and hug her tight.

"Thank you." I grab her hand. She kisses me and leads me upstairs.

About an hour later, Brittany is dressed in her uniform, gun, taser, and all. I can't help but notice how sexy she looks. She sees me checking her out and smirks. "No, San," she giggles, "No sweet lady kisses right now."

"Damn." I pout and she walks up behind me, wraps her arms around my waist, and rests her head on my shoulder. "Maybe tonight."

After she leaves, I feel colder, emptier, and sadder. Like all my happiness left with her. I wish I could go to my own job, but Britt made it clear that I couldn't leave the house. I decide to take my shower. I enter her bathroom and notice a note sitting on the counter.

_Dear San,_

_I am going to miss you so much while I'm at work! You can help yourself to any of my clothes, makeup, bathroom stuff, food, anything :)_

_I hope you don't get too bored here. I promise that we'll have a good time when I get home. It will be just like high school! Everything will be fine, Sanny. We will get your name cleared as soon as we can. I love you._

_Always yours, _

_Brittany_

The smile never leaves my face for the rest of the morning. I shower, dress myself in her favorite sweatshirt and pants, and make my way downstairs where a Jersey Shore marathon was waiting for me on her flat screen. I'm determined to kill every brain cell inside my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

Nothing. That was all I found in my search for anything that might help me find out who the real killer was and help clear Santana's name. I sigh and make my way back to the car. I should've known I wasn't going to find anything. I have no experience with crime scene investigation. I knew I should've started watching CSI. _Crunch. _I feel something break under my feet. I move my foot and look down. On the ground lies a Blackberry Curve with a cracked keyboard. I squat down to pick it up, but then I remember Santana saying something about Puck typing on his Blackberry. I put on the rubber gloves I brought and pick the phone up and place it into a Ziploc bag. I make my way back to the car and continue my patrol, excited to get home.

* * *

><p>AN: Short chapter. I'm not very happy with it but oh well. Review!


End file.
